


Hatsukoi

by SailorStar9



Series: Hatsukoi [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: First Loves, Gen, Takumi Just Wants To See Ami Smile, The Mizuno Family Is About to Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStar9/pseuds/SailorStar9
Summary: Takumi Aldini gains his first crush at the tender age of five; or just a cute fic about a boy simply wanting to put a smile on a girl's face.
Relationships: Mizuno Ami & Takumi Aldini, Mizuno Saeko/Ami's Father
Series: Hatsukoi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161035
Kudos: 3





	Hatsukoi

**Author's Note:**

> Well, seeing how I've been re-watching Shokugeki no Souma lately, I've decided to expand on one of my many crossover headcanons I posted over at https://sailorheadcanons.tumblr.com. So, please be a dear and read and review. Seriously guys, we need more obscure Sailor Moon crossover fics!
> 
> Disclaimers: Shokugeki no Souma and Sailor Moon belong to Tsukuda Yūto-sensei and Takeuchi Naoko-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairings in this fic and plot, I hope.

This story starts even before either Shokugeki no Souma or Sailor Moon even began. We take readers back to the time before Ami's parents were divorced where the Mizuno family was still intact and on their final summer vacation as a family unit.

* * *

“Welcome to Trattoria Aldini.” the Italian restaurant's owner heard the door of his restaurant open.

“It's been a long while, Senpai.” Mizuno Suiiro greeted his university senior.

“Yo, Suiiro.” the restaurant's head chef poked his head out of the kitchen. Wiping his hands clean, he exited his workplace to greet his junior. “Takumi, Isami, stop whatever you're doing and come out.”

“Okay.” the two five-year-old twins chorused and followed their father out.

“Senpai, my wife, Saeko.” Suiiro introduced his family. “And my daughter.” he nudged Ami out from behind him. “Ami.”

“Hello.” Ami stepped out from behind her father's legs.

The first thing that caught Takumi's attention was the shock of dark blue, almost black hair on the girl's head. The next were her eyes which was probably a shade or two darker than his own. An elbow nudge from Isami shook the elder sibling from his thoughts. “Piacere.” the blond took a step forward, lifted Ami's palm and placed a faint kiss on her middle finger.

“Likewise.” Ami nodded.

“Takumi, Isami, kindly get our guests a table and a menu.” the twins' father instructed.

“Sì.” Isami took the lead. “This way. Nii-san, you're staring.” the younger brother whispered.

* * *

“Tou-san,” Takumi looked at his father. “Is it alright for me to handle the risotto?”

“The daughter's dish?” the elder Aldini turned to his elder son. “Is there a reason why?”

“The girl...” Takumi started. “She looks sad.”

“Nii-san just had his first crush.” Isami teased from his place by the chopping block.

“Isami!” Takumi protested, his blushing cheeks speaking the contrary.

“So, that's how it is.” the head chef chuckled. “Go right ahead, Takumi.” he gave his elder son the go-ahead.

* * *

_Success!_ Takumi snuck a peek from the kitchen, mentally cheering when he saw the utterly satisfied smile on Ami's face after she took the first bite of her seafood risotto.

* * *

“Tou-san, kaa-san, I've decided.” Ami informed her parents on their way back to their hotel. “When we return to Japan, please let me work at Auntie Tadokoro's ryokan during the summer and winter holidays.”

“May I know why?” Saeko asked her daughter.

“I want to learn how to make the best wagashi.” Ami replied determinedly.

**Author's Note:**

> SailorStar9: And... I have no idea how to continue this. Anyone who wants to turn this into a multi-chapter fic, you're welcome to try. Whether or not you turn it into a Takumi/Ami pairing or you have them remain friends, it doesn't matter, the important thing is they are each other's culinary inspirations. As for the rest of my head-canon regarding this, this is what I have: Ami is actually Tadokoro Megumi's paternal cousin. Takumi doesn't find out about the familial relation until the BLUE arc. Read and review, folks.


End file.
